charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Katya
Katya was a powerful Upper-Level demon. Having previously served several Demonic Dark Lords of the Underworld, she went rogue in order to make a name for herself, having watched lesser demons be rewarded for their deeds. In order to impress Zankou, Katya tried to unleash the horrors of Pandora's Box on the world. She killed one guardian, Nina, and impersonated her in order to find her successor. Upon finding the next guardian, Hope, she tried to trick her into opening the box. She was eventually vanquished by Paige Matthews, allowing Hope to once again close the box as Pandora had done centuries before. History Early life Katya once served under the Demonic Dark Lords of the Underworld, but watched as weaker demons surpassed her. Determined to make a name for herself, she went rogue and planned to bring herself to glory. Going after Pandora's Box Katya tracked and hunted down Nina, a guardian of Pandora's Box. She eventually faced the Guardian in an alley, where the two women fought over the box. However, when Katya fatally stabbed Nina with her weapon, the box sensed danger and faded away to the next Guardian. thumb|left|Katya impersonating Nina. Katya then shapeshifted into Nina, and shredded to Halliwell Manor, where she asked the Charmed Ones for help in tracking down toe box. Kayta explained that they needed to find the next Guardian, as she was not trained and was unaware of the dangers of the box. Piper eventually found the next Guardian while scrying with a necklace given to her by Katya. Katya and Piper eventually find the next Guardian, a college girl named Hope. Kayta then picked up the box and returned to her true form before escaping with the box. Katya later called Hope on her phone pretending to be her friend Darcy to lure her into a trap. When Hope appeared, Katya took her to her lair. Opening the Box Katya and her minion tried opening the box, but failed at every attempt. Katya then kidnapped Hope to open the box and also revealed that she kidnapped her friend Darcy as leverage. Hope then reluctantly opened the box to save her friend, releasing all the sorrows it contained onto the world. Katya then tried to kill Hope to prevent the undoing, but the young Guardian managed to defend herself until Piper and Phoebe arrived. Katya then took the box and escaped. Katya reappeared before Darcy and assumed her form, before being "rescued" by Hope and the sisters. Katya then tried to get Hope to leave with her by telling them what Katya (herself) was capable of, but unknowingly revealed her cover in the process. When Hope later left with Katya, is was revealed to be a glamoured Paige instead, who proceeded to vanquish her with a potion. Paige then rescued the real Darcy and Hope was able to call back the sorrows to the Box. Appendices The following entry on Katya was found in a book from Magic School. Note: Only the first paragraph of this entry is about the Charmed character. The remaining paragraph were two texts, one talking about Lilith, a jewish character in mythology and about the Goddess Nebethet. Both their names were replaced by Katya in the text. :Katya Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Levitation: The ability to defy gravity and rise up into the air. * Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another. Katya used this power to impersonate Nina after killing her. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice. When shapeshifted into other beings, Katya also copy their voices. * Shredding: A molecular-based form of teleportation. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. ;Other Powers * Agility: The ability to possess enhanced agility, speed, and reflexes. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Combat Skills: '''Katya was shown to be an agile and acrobatic fighter, with a proficiency in the sai - she was able to use it to either fight effectively in battle or hurl it with deadly accuracy. Gallery Nina3.jpg katya7.jpg katya.jpg CKatyaLevitates.jpg KatyaPan2.jpg Box-11.jpg KatyaLucius.jpg Image:KatyaPan1.jpg Box-12.jpg katya3.jpg Appearances '''Katya appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil